A different side
by RyokoSohma
Summary: Again my titles suck but this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic I've written. It takes place right where Kingdom Hearts starts and where Kingdom hearts 2 ends.


Sakuya stopped and realized the dirt road she had been wandering on had vanished. Sakuya's eyes scanned ahead for Riku, but he was probably home by now. A cold breeze swept by her. The darkness vanished and the road was back, along with Riku who now stood in front of her.

"Try and keep up next time Sakuya or being lost won't be your only problem." The night was almost over and Sakuya scrambled into her house and lay on her bed.

'What did he mean by being lost won't be your only problem?' Her eyes couldn't close and the howling wind made her insecure. Outside her window she heard the rolling waves and the seagulls off in the distance.

'Soon we'll be able to sail off to the unknown,' Sakuya thought happily. She drifted off to sleep wondering if Sora and Riku were mumbling about escaping from the island in their sleep.

Riku sat on the tree overlooking the infinite ocean that held him to his island. The sapphire waves crashed against the shore and Riku gazed into the waves.

"Still thinking about leaving?" Riku turned his head to see a drowsy Sakuya. "What's bothering you, Riku? You're up early."

"Sora is young and I admit that, but he too has been curious ever since 14 years of his life have gone by, with nothing new. Kairi isn't from around here, which makes leaving Destiny Island more of finding one's home, rather then on one's own selfish quest. Haven't you ever been curious about what lies beyond those waves?" Sakuya was leaning against a tree for support since she was half asleep.

"To tell you the truth, I don't feel like I belong here," Sakuya said utterly.

"Same here. It feels like there's something else out there with my name on it… Think. Only a couple more days and we'll be off to explore the different worlds out there."

"Yeah…"

As Sakuya walked home she felt like someone was following her, but as she turned around it vanished. The form she caught in the reflection of the water was a dark figure. Glaring, she walked the rest of the block and reached her home. Collapsing on her bed Sakuya tried to close out her vision of a figure.

Sora groaned in the night and his breathing become hard. In his dream he was falling and when he awoke he was standing in the ocean trying to get to Riku. Waves crashed against him and he washed ashore to find Kairi waiting for him. Then the two looked up and saw a body falling into the ocean; his body. Then all went dark and Sora screamed, "I can't swim!" He pulled the covers to his face. "Wait a minute. I can swim."

"The one you trust will betray you." Sora turned and saw a quick glance of a figure in robes. Throwing off his covers he rushed to the middle of the room and the figure vanished. It was odd, but maybe it had a purpose.

'Why was Riku standing in the ocean and I couldn't reach him? Kairi was on land… Is there a meaning to these dreams?' Sora walked out into the night and felt a cold wind blow by. It sure felt cold.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sora glanced over his shoulder and saw Riku. "Sora, you and I are best friends, but how permanent will this friendship last? Once we leave here we will be facing trials that will put a twist in our friendship. What about Kairi? And Sakuya?" Sora turned away and realized Riku knew the issue as well, and yet it was like he was asking himself that question.

"A storm?" Sakuya glanced out her window. "Or…"

Sora saw the creatures on the beach; they had beady eyes and looked like black critters. He tried to kill them but they kept moving around and going into the ground.

'Where's Sakuya and Riku? Kairi?'

"Right here Sora!" a familiar voice said standing behind him.

"Sakuya!" Sora jumped and fell over.

"Sora, are you ready?" Sakuya asked looking up at the sky. It was night and the moon was in the shadowy sky.

"Ready? Ready for what? Do you know what these things are?" Sora said trying to fend off one of the shadows.

"They're heartless. Where are Kairi and Riku?" she asked looking around.

"I thought they were with you!"

"Does it look like they're with me?"

"I'll find Kairi and you find Riku- they should be on the island! Meet me back here!" Sora shouted before running off.

"Wish I could."

Racing across the bridge he made it to their island where again he saw the continuous sea. Sora made it to the bridge where Riku was waiting but the darkness wrapped itself around him.

"Riku, help!" Riku smiled at Sora and spread his hands out in acceptance. "Where's Sakuya!"

"The door has opened and the darkness already took her. She's waiting for us." Riku said making no sense to Sora. "She said don't be afraid of the darkness… 'And don't trust the darkness…' "

"What about Kairi?" The heartless were starting to come towards them.

"She went with Sakuya already."

"Riku!" The darkness swallowed them up and Riku plummeted to a dark labyrinth.

**So review and tell me how it was. Please **

**This was really my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic- I just didn't post it first.**


End file.
